A Chalice in the Atelier
by sadistic lunatic
Summary: :: Drabble Series :: Primarily Zenkichi/Medaka, but most likely will delve into Zenkichi/Harem later.
1. A Flower in the Garden

**A/N:** I swear, this shall be the last one for now! Also, I wonder if I should change the title; Puffcat the Hatman might kill me if he sees this. Then again…'if' is good o_-

* * *

Despite Kurokami Medaka no longer being Hakoniwa Academy's Student Council President, Hitoyoshi Zenkichi nonetheless adheres to certain traditions started by Medaka-chan.

If he was perfectly honest, there was no romantic notion in his continued watering of the new potted flowers. Instead, Zenkichi was merely fulfilling the promise he made to his best friend, and so, with each hurdle overcome, he adds yet another pot.

The room does not fill as fast as during Medaka's reign, what with the lack of the suggestion box, but he does not mind in the slightest, because he is confident that the academy _will_ turn into the flower garden Medaka-chan had always dreamed it to be. If anything, Hitoyoshi Zenkichi knows the value of hard-work, and though it is not as meaningful as it should, especially in this academy of geniuses of varying degrees, it is enough for him.

So Hitoyoshi Zenkichi procures a pot of scented flora after every success, and makes sure each and every one is tended to, personally.

He is surprised, then, one weekend Saturday, when he opens the doors to the student council chambers with a pot of sunflowers in hand, and Medaka-chan is there, sprawled on the couch contentedly, surrounded by flowers that varied in color and species.

"You seem happy, Medaka-chan." He greets her with a warm grin.

Medaka's eyes open and her crimson orbs shimmer with delight. "I am. You're doing an admirable job, Zenkichi."

"This is nothing." He tells her cockily.

A brief silence settles between the two before Medaka giggles and Zenkichi follows suit; what Zenkichi has achieved in his month's reign was truly _nothing_ against the successes of her average week. Still, she is happy, because the students are becoming more responsible, and that was something she could never make them do.

When their laughter subsides, Zenkichi settles the sunflowers on the coffee table in the middle of the room; Medaka watches him with an expectant gaze before she rises to sit on the couch. She pats the spot beside her.

Zenkichi needs no further invitation and he complies; Medaka's head is immediately against his neck's warmth. He is stunned but not disoriented; Medaka-chan has always been quite affectionate, especially _now_ when she needn't act the prim and proper role of a righteous president.

"Medaka-chan?" he begins softly, "Not that I mind, but is there any reason you're at school on a weekend?"

"I'm meeting my brother and sister this afternoon."

"I see." He nods; it is an acceptable reason. "So you decided to come visit me, first?"

Her head cranes upwards and she blinks. "Of course. There is something I want to ask; those glasses you are wearing, they are real?"

Zenkichi knows that Medaka knows the answer, but he still nods and grins sheepishly. "Yeah. All this council work's messing up my eyes."

It is a futile fib, he already knows; Medaka's nose crinkles at the reply and she prods, "Are you sure? This does not have anything to do with your battle with Second Year Kumagawa?"

Though her words are meant to be a question, Medaka only speaks of it as such out of politeness.

Medaka stares at him intently, her eyes narrowing in accusation as she calmly waits for him to admit. He finally does. "That…could be a possibility."

"A _huge_ possibility." She does not let the matter drop.

Her scrutiny remains intent.

His defenses crumble, and he grudgingly repeats.

"…_A huge possibility_."

She pulls back, slightly, and she hides her face from his view until he is staring at the crown of her shoulder-length, purple hair, and that lock that is always sticking out. Despite her trepid actions, her voice is still controlled. "Is _Parasite Seeing_ failing you, Zenkichi?"

It is a thin veil masking her true question; is he slowly growing blind?

Zenkichi levels his gaze on the far wall as he chooses the words. "I am a _Normal_ granted the power of an _Abnormal_." He says without a hint of ire, and he shrugs. "It was only a matter of time before issues arose. Incompatibility, failure, what have you."

After all, _Parasite Seeing_ was _not_ his own skill, but one merely lent to him by Ajimu Najimi, as a way to return the eyesight Kumagawa had delighted in stealing from him when the Minus carelessly flaunted his power just because he could.

A dark cloud settles on Kurokami Medaka and Zenkichi rests a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to placate her. Inwardly, though, Zenkichi is happy at what he sees; Medaka-chan is growing, just like Miyakonojou Oudo and the rest of the Abnormals before her.

"I might hate Second Year Kumagawa." Medaka huffs angrily.

Zenkichi humorously points out. "You just said you might _hate_ someone, Medaka-chan."

"It is a normal reaction." Medaka shrugs, too, and he can see that she really has grown. "If someone hurts your friend, wouldn't you naturally dislike the offender?"

He sees that she is sincere with her words, and now more than ever, he knows, Medaka-chan is growing. She's no longer forcing herself to be _perfect_- no longer burdened with the responsibility of making _everyone_ happy despite her choices eating her inside- and so she begins to question herself, her reactions, and her choices, instead of constantly calculating what best would make the other happy.

Just like a normal girl, should.

"True, but 'what's done is done'." He quotes Shakespeare's famous line.

"How can you say that, Zenkichi?" Medaka's eyes narrow. "Why aren't you furious?"

"Oh, I am." Zenkichi tells her and their eyes meet. "But that won't return my eyesight, so there's no point dwelling on it. I could ask Anshin'in-san to give me another pair, but the result would be the same." His brows knit in serious contemplation. "I _could_ ask Hanten-san if he could craft me new eyes, but somehow, I don't think my body can handle it."

Despite his words, he _is_ honestly touched that Medaka-chan took such an affront at his situation.

"And besides, we've already made peace with Kumagawa-sempai. Sort of."

He is not very convincing, she finds, but Medaka nonetheless concedes.

Medaka purses her lips before sighing self-deprecatingly. "This is all my fault." She declares in a morose tone. "If I hadn't let you fight- if I hadn't allowed that fight to occur- then you wouldn't be in this situation."

It is an odd role-reversal that it is Zenkichi who flicks Medaka's forehead. "Now you're rounding back to stupid." He quips dryly. "It's not your fault, Medaka-chan. It's mine, because it was _my_ choice." He grins at her roguishly. "I knew I wouldn't leave that fight unscathed, anyway."

He was only normal, after all.

"I _still_ share part of the blame." She tells him stubbornly, and her glinting eyes broker no room for negotiation.

A smile makes its way to his lips. "See, you're learning, Medaka-chan." He teases his childhood friend lightheartedly. "Now you don't have to be _too_ right." Her lips pout at his words but does not open to complain. "Pretty soon, you can admit you're wrong, then you can learn, and then you can laugh."

Medaka shoots him a mirthful smirk. "Trying to sound cool again, Zenkichi?"

His brow twitches at her knowing gaze.

"Kah! Fine!"

Medaka giggles and Zenkichi can say it is a chime he does not mind hearing more often, if he could.

"Alright. We both shoulder part of the blame." He grumbles, folding his arms.

She retracts her head from its resting spot against his warmth and looks on at him questioningly. "Do you know when your eyesight will give way?"

"No clue." He admits, and she can tell that it scares him.

"Hmmm…" she hums thoughtfully to herself before deciding. "Then it would be best to see everything you want to see until then, right?"

Zenkichi scratches his cheek, having honestly not thought of it. "I guess that's a good idea."

"Very well. As your childhood friend, I shall do everything in my power to let you _see_ whatever you want to see!" She nods self-assuredly, and beats her fist against her sternum as she puffs her chest out. "Name it, Zenkichi, and I shall do my best to deliver!"

As he stares at her, an image flashes before his mind and he opens his mouth reflexively until his thoughts catch up with him, and his mouth closes with a snap. Medaka tilts her head to the side questioningly. "Zenkichi?"

"Then…Medaka-chan…" Zenkichi replies slowly and his lips dry in his struggle. "I…want to see you happy. In a field of flowers."

It is not the entirety of what he _truly_ wants, but it is enough, because it is the dream he had always wanted to see when Medaka-chan spoke of hers in that late afternoon when she brought that first pot of sunflowers to decorate this very room.

Medaka stares into Zenkichi's eyes searchingly, because she can tell that his words are not the entirety of the truth. A coy smile finds itself on her lips and she stands up, "Very well." and takes those few steps until she was directly in front of him at the center of the room, surrounded by the flowers he took tender care of.

She glances around and comments, "Just from looking at this, I can tell, these flowers..." Her eyes are wistful. "...I can tell they all have something in common."

"Hrmm?" Zenkichi grunts questioningly.

"You, Zenkichi. You tend to them well."

She throws her hands to her sides,

Her clothing kisses the floor,

And Kurokami Medaka smiles at him, brilliantly.

_She is happy, because it is her Zenkichi that sees her._

The flush on her bare skin painted an awe-inspiring sight that etched itself into his memories.

_The woman he loves, in a field of flowers._

_"Thank you, Zenkichi."_

* * *

**A/N:** Drabble one, finite~ I started this to host, well, drabbles that pair Zenkichi with any female of the Medaka Box cast. Y'know, like most harem drabbles. Drabbles will mostly be self-contained, though I do have a tendency to refer to events every now and again.

Shout out to my two reviewers so far, _Frosty Wolf_ and _Save the King_. Your support is greatly appreciated! After all, every author loves hearing about their works, constructive criticism or whatnot~!


	2. In the Secret Garden

**_A/N:_** Plotless porn in a few thousand words? Then again, this is merely toeing the border with the _lack_ of explicit material.

I'll blame this on the immortal lolicon pervert extraordinaire, loli_taa_ the _taa_mon. Porkos, you're next o_-

* * *

A sweet musky fragrance alerted the grievously embarrassed Hitoyoshi Zenkichi's senses, kick-starting his befuddled brain that _this_ was real.

Kami help his sanity.

There, stood in the middle of the shop surrounded by clothing of the most provocative of natures – an allure strong as a siren song tempting his imagination to run wild – Zenkichi could only cry to himself inside: _how did things come to this?_

And as the question was brought to mind, the answer came just as easily.

_Kurokami Medaka_.

She was always at the heart of all his troubles.

**:.:** "_Zenkichi."_ The youngest Kurokami had started with a displeased pout in her tone. Zenkichi reflexively turned towards his childhood love and his face instantly burst into flames at the pert pink twins in full display for him.

"_M-M-Me-Medaka-chan!_" He shouted before quickly averting his gaze away. "_Why aren't you wearing a bra? !_"

"_It snapped._" Medaka stated simply. Her answer didn't address the question of _why she was pretty much naked _with just her _intricately-designed_ panties and an expectant smile on, but Zenkichi didn't ask that about _that _having long since grown used to Medaka randomly modeling in her unmentionables on a whim so-

-_wait, what did she just say?_

The short-haired girl then seemed to preen as she scrutinised hers body from every angle before folding her arms beneath her breasts with a frown.

"_They grew._" She commented. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was referring to, especially with the way she was testing the weight of her hypnotic appendages. Zenkichi could feel the burning sensation of her determined gaze boring into him. "_I need a new set of bras._"

"…_Why are you telling me this?_"

"_Zenkichi,_" Medaka then began in a knowing tone, and he felt her presence draw near. "_I'm sure you know that Victoria's Secret was originally constructed for men to buy undergarments for women without being_ seen." - actually, he didn't. Score another one for Medaka-chan's _Kurokami Medaka-ness_ -_ "I realize times have changed since then, but-_"

He shivered slightly when her breath tickled his neck. With a devil's touch, Medaka tempted his eyes towards her own.

"_-won't you come help me pick a couple?_" **:.:**

Thus, Zenkichi found himself waiting in the middle of a sea of bras, panties, bikinis, and everything of the like. His face was flushed red and he made it a point to ignore the eyes of everyone around him. Being the only male present in such a specialty shop had earned him more than a few stares.

Zenkichi snapped himself out of his recollection when the curtains suddenly drew-

His eyes widened.

"How does this look, Hitoyoshi-kun?"

-to reveal a blushing Emukae Mukae in nothing but a sinfully red strapless bra and low cut panties of equal hue and intricacy that teased the barest of her porcelain skin to his reflexively hypnotised eyes. The flush Mukae wore only added to the eroticism of the sight, and Zenkichi felt himself begin to sweat even more nervously.

His heart threatened to burst when she shyly- but determinedly- continued, "It feels a bit odd around my hips," she held the hem between both fingers and ever-so-slightly _pulled, _as if to punctuate her statement. The truth behind Mukae's innocent smile was betrayed by the embarrassed flush on her cheeks. _"_But I think it looks nice. Don't you?"

Zenkichi swallowed the lump that lodged in his throat. "It looks amazing, Emukae." _Too amazing, even._

Mukae flashed him a brilliant smile. "I'm glad! I'll be getting this, then!" And she turned around, baring the sight of the deep-v the straps of her bra formed as they sat just under her delicious wings covering her lower back and, more provocatively, the skin of her firm lower cheeks beneath the lacy rim for his eyes only to see.

Zenkichi felt he could have died right then and there as he warred within himself what was proper and what felt right.

Smiling secretly to herself at his honest reaction, Mukae shouted back at him happily, "I'll be out soon!"

"A-alright-!"

Mind reeling from what should be a very intimate exposure, Zenkichi placed a hand on his heart and willed it to cease its rampant racing.

"C'mon, Zenkichi." He encouraged himself. "Keep it together."

"How audacious, Zenkichi-_kun_." Another curtain drew open at the teasing remark. "Your eyes do wander, don't they?"

Zenkichi's eyes shut and jaw tightened before he sighed in resignation. He faced the brunette and admonished her in an accusing tone. "This is all your fault, Anshin'in-san." He scratched the back of his head and opened one eye. "And I can't very well lie… to…"

He blinked.

_Oh, Kami. _

_That shouldn't be legal!_

Najimi stared at him blankly before her lips curled into a smirk. "Oh you flatterer~!"

If he was an anime character, then he would have already been knocked out from a nosebleed of epic proportions.

How the _hell _did he end up in this position?

**:.:** "_Ara, Zenkichi-kun. Medaka-chan._" The aforementioned pair turned to the caller. "_What a coincidence._"

Seeing the insincere smile on Najimi's face only served to draw Zenkichi's suspicions that _this_ was anything _but_ a coincidence, and though Medaka seemed to share her partner's same sentiments, she nonetheless offered the Not Equal a friendly greeting.

"_Anshin'in-san, I didn't expect to see you in a shopping mall._"

Shooting Medaka a wry smile – was that a pinch of distaste in her voice?- Zenkichi turned smirked. "_Are you buying stuff, as well?_"

"_Killing time, mostly, though…_" Najimi took a step next to them and twirled slightly, shooting a coy look at the couple from the corner of her eyes. "_…now that you mention it, I may be in need of some effects._"

"_Well, we shouldn't be keeping you from what you've set out to do, Anshin'in-san._" Surprisingly, this was Medaka speaking as she grabbed Zenkichi's arm and inconspicuously pulled him closer to her side. "_We'll leave you to it, then. Let's go, Zenkichi_."

It only took Medaka several steps forward before she snapped around and placed a hand on her shapely hips; Najimi was following them. "_Are you heading in the same direction, Anshin'in-san?_"

Najimi nodded her head. "_I seem to be in need of new lingerie._"

"_…Oh._" Zenkichi blinked.

"_I-I see…_" Medaka commented with the slightest hint of a strained smile tugging at her cheeks.

The brunette nodded to herself before flashing the pair an unreadable grin.

"_So,-" _The Not Equal dealt the coup de grâce._ "-where are you two off to?_" And then she blinked, spotting a familiar flash of pink hair behind the pair. "_Ara, isn't that Mukae-chan?" _

As Mukae was called over to join the group, Zenkichi didn't notice the dark shadow cast over Medaka's eyes. **:.:**

"Th-that's not even decent, Anshin'in-san!" Zenkichi swiftly swiveled around.

Najimi lowered her arms from where they rested above her previously, and pushed herself off the wall of the cubicle she had been leaning against when she gave Zenkichi a most unforgettable view of her side.

"Ara, but this is a exactly what I was looking for, _Zenkichi-kun._"

With Naze-sempai's special training, Zenkichi managed to sidestep the Not Equal's playful advance solely based on hearing her words. Najimi pouted at his reaction when her arms encircled nothing but air.

The brunette sighed uncaringly before placing her hands behind her nearly completely bare backside and peered up at him. Zenkichi flushed at her _display_ and willed his eyes to stray no lower than her lips; that neckline indeed took the plunge. Though she watched him with her usual apathy, somehow, with the clothing she wore – if it could even be _called_ clothing -, Najimi looked every part the flirty seductress in his eyes.

This was just raining havok on his self-control.

"So, Zenkichi-kun?" Najimi prompted. "Tell me the truth."

"An answer first." He pressed his eyes shut. This- this was actually _hard_. "Why are you doing this?"

Najimi smiled up at him placidly, wordlessly willing him to open his eyes and feast. "Doing what, Zenkichi-kun?"

Zenkichi's jaw tightened. "Posing in front of me. You don't _need_ me here, Anshin'in-san."

"Ara," She drew herself back to let him breathe. "That is true. But things are more fun, this way." _Especially with you around._

"Not for me." He retorted gruffly.

"You're much _too_ early to be lying to me, Zenkichi-kun." Her voice was as melodic as it was self-assured. Nevertheless, Najimi knew she couldn't push the young man _too_ much. _Yet_. "But oh, very well. I shall leave you be."

She turned back to her cubicle to change.

"Anshin'in-san," Zenkichi called.

Najimi was mildly surprised that all traces of embarrassment was washed out of his features as he gave her an approving grin.

"That really looks beautiful on you."

"Quite." Najimi nodded.

Zenkichi exhaled deeply when the Not Equal disappeared back into her curtains, only to suddenly freeze when Medaka called.

"Zenkichi." Medaka's blue-haired head peeked out from the curtains that hid the rest of her body from view.

A wry smirk formed on his lips as he walked forward.

It was time to get this over with.

"What is it, Medaka-"

She pulled him inside.

"-chan." Zenkichi blinked when the curtains shut behind him. "-e-eh-UMPH? !"

"Quiet, Zenkichi." Medaka chided as she covered his mouth with her palm while her other hand held him in place. "Don't act so shocked. It's nothing you haven't seen before."

On the contrary, his eyes were currently fed the front _and back_ – thanks to the full-body mirror – of a sight he _hasn't_ seen before: Kurokami Medaka in what should be an illegal bikini combo.

"Mmph-mh!" Zenkichi protested against her hand.

Medaka shook her head. "Only if you behave, Zenkichi."

"Hrmm-mmph. Mmmph!"

"_Please_, Zenkichi." She chided. "Do this for me."

"…" Zenkichi locked eyes with the youngest Kurokami. Seeing the plea in her crimson eyes caused his own blues to shut and he nodded. "Mhmph."

"Thank you." She told him curtly before she released him.

Medaka then took a step back before placing herself in full display for Zenkichi to see, throwing her hands above her head while intentionally shielding one eye with her hair. In that very instant, Medaka became the very definition of a _bombshell- _and she knew it.

She flashed him a sultry smile. "Well, Zenkichi?" she asked him expectantly.

Zenkichi… blinked. "You look beautiful, Medaka-chan."

Indeed, Kurokami Medaka really did not have a body to be embarrassed of. In fact, Kurokami Medaka could be covered in the most rotten of filth and sludge, and still she would be the most beautiful woman you could ever lay your eyes upon, of this Zenkichi had very, very little doubt.

_But._

Seconds passed as Medaka waited confidently for Zenkichi to react. If Najimi and Mukae could instill such passionate reactions from her childhood love, surely she could make his gaze cloud even thicker?

And so she waited.

Zenkichi nodded his head and reiterated. "You're very beautiful, Medaka-chan. That ah-erm-" He coughed against his fist. "-combination really compliments you well."

Medaka frowned. "Are you _sure_?"

He nodded his head. "Yup."

Medaka's pose relaxed and her confidence gave way to sudden hesitancy. "This is not right." She muttered to herself so low that Zenkichi barely picked it up. "Is this it?"

"Medaka-chan?" Zenkichi tried to grab her attention.

"A different attire!"

Her sudden shout almost caused Zenkichi to stumble outside of the cubicle they were hidden in. "Wha-?"

Medaka was naked within record time before she immediately tried on an even more provocative set.

Zenkichi was red with embarrassment in record time at the unexpectedness.

"What about this, Zenkichi?" Medaka struck yet another pose, this time going for a demure look with her arms folded behind her, giving Zenkichi a very gracious view of her very ample chest. "Well?"

"It's… sexy. Very, very sexy." He admitted.

Medaka pursed her lips at the reply. "No! It's still not enough!"

Seeing where this was going, Zenkichi quickly grabbed her wrists before she could unclothe herself once more. "Medaka-chan! Stop!"

Medaka looked livid when their eyes finally met. "What is it, Zenkichi? Isn't this what _you_ like? What should _I_ wear?"

As Zenkichi stared into her determined eyes, glistening with emotion, he finally understood _why_ exactly Medaka had brought him here - to this shop – with her. And he couldn't help but chuckle at the sheer _normalcy_ of this all.

_Really, this girl…_

Still, he really needed to get a hang of this dating thing.

"Medaka-chan," He slowly began, and smiled patiently at the rapt attention she gave his every syllable. "You don't have to force yourself to dress up to my liking."

Medaka blinked up at him before her brows creased. "Why not? Wouldn't you like me more if I tailored my clothing to your preferences?"

Zenkichi shot her a funny smile. "I don't think it's possible for anybody – even myself – to _love_ you any more than I do now."

Medaka's cheeks suddenly flushed at his proclamation, but her eyes remained questioning. "No, that's not right. You reacted more strongly to Anshin'in-san and Emukae-san."

This time, Zenkichi caught the darkness in her pout.

"That's not it, Medaka-chan. I mean, yeah, Anshin'in-san and Emukae were stunning wearing their choice, but that doesn't mean you were any less so."

"But-" She began to protest.

"You don't need to worry, Medaka-chan. I'll never leave your side."

Zenkichi understood Medaka's worry. He was just a normal guy, after all. He had normal guy tendencies. She was worried that he could be tempted, as neither Emukae nor Najimi were unpleasant to the eyes. Medaka was afraid that his eyes may stray away from her.

The emotions swirling inside of her buxom frame were just so _human_. Worry. Jealousy.

He smiled before pulling her into a warm, assuring hug. "Just wear whatever you want, Medaka-chan. I doubt anything you do could ever make me love you any less."

Caught in his _sincere_ embrace, Medaka's arms found themselves around his waist. She breathed in his scent, savouring the slight musk that was her childhood love.

"…Zenkichi." She started. Zenkichi drew back with a curious look at the somberness in her tone. "Sorry. Anshin'in-san and Emukae-san just got to me."

Zenkichi smiled at her wryly. "You know, Medaka-chan," he began reassuringly, "Anshin'in-san isn't serious. You know how she's like. And Emukae…" Zenkichi gaze looked so far away to the youngest Kurokami. "…she'll lose interest in me, soon."

Medaka inwardly thought about how wrong Zenkichi was with that statement, but she decided to let it slide. She was quite happy with where she was at the moment, and so she could only softly retort, "You're just _too_ kind, Zenkichi." _That's not necessarily a good thing…_

"Thanks. I guess." Zenkichi felt Medaka unwrap her arms from him and he knew it was his cue to disentangle himself. He flashed her a cocky smirk. "I guess that's sorted, right?"

Medaka shook her head.

"Not completely. I'm still in need of a new set of underwear." Medaka pointed out unabashedly, and Zenkichi groaned. She smiled at him brilliantly before she declared, "Zenkichi, you may not know that a lot of women love you, but I want you to always keep this in mind: I love you the most!"

Though not quite understanding exactly what Medaka meant about other women that loved him, Zenkichi still flashed her a happy smile at her confession. At least, that is until she continued,

"Now! Which among these do you prefer the most?"

As Zenkichi was once more swept in to Kurokami Medaka's pace, he couldn't help but think that, despite all his complaints, he actually was enjoying Medaka's company.

…Even if he was in for a long cold shower that night.

Unbeknownst to the blond teen, both Ajimu Najimi and Emukae Mukae knew that they had to step up their game.

* * *

**_A/N:_** How did this start? I was casually informed of the origin of _Victoria's Secret_, and I remembered promising Randrak a jealous Medaka~

I've depicted Mukae as the sweet-and-determined lover, while Najimi the flirtatious is-she-really-serious? type. Medaka's hopefully still Medaka, while Zenkichi is well-meaning but clueless as ever. Of course, the obvious suspension of disbelief here is the _lack of a Victoria's Secret_ in Japan…

Anyways, news on me: I'm _very_ busy at the moment, but I _will_ try to get my updates down. I appreciate everyone's unexpected support; I thought this fandom would be deader than this. Reading everyone's reviews spurs me to continue writing. So, thanks for your patience and support! Many thanks to _Ihklan The Unpronounceable_ as well for keeping in touch :)

Now I'm gonna sleep. It has been an extremely long two months for me, and my blue sky isn't coming for another year.

'Til next time! Hurrah~!


	3. A Spark in the Shed - Evening Side

**_A/N:_** I'm beginning to think I should call this a one-shot collection instead of a drabble series.

* * *

To Hitoyoshi Zenkichi, meeting Naze Youka and Kurokami Medaka on this moonlit night was a complete coincidence.

"Ah, Zen-chan," Youka raised her hand slightly in greeting. Though she no longer covered her face with bandages, her expression remained unreadable. Her words, however, felt somewhat mocking. "Fancy meeting you here. Oh, and you might want to pick up your jaw before someone steals it."

As if her sarcastic chiding, though regally spoken, were magic words, Zenkichi was promptly snapped out of the stupor he fell under when graced with such a bewitching sight.

"Naze-sempai," Zenkichi smiled slightly as the pair neared him. He scratched the back of his head nervously as his eyes trailed to the younger Kurokami hiding a step behind her sister. "_Medaka-chan_."

The beautiful carmine eyes that met him were disinterested, and Medaka nodded at him stiffly. "_Hitoyoshi-kun_."

Though his heart constricted at his love's monotone, he did not wither. "That kimono looks great on you." His eyes quickly darted to Youka. "Yours as well, Naze-sempai. You're both really dressed for the occasion."

"Hm." Medaka nodded before seemingly looking at a point beyond his head.

Zenkichi's heart sank and he struggled against the sudden daggers of insecurity piercing his flesh. Thankfully, Youka chose that moment to intervene, or he may have looked piteous before his love.

"Flatterer." Youka grinned predatorily, drawing both Zenkichi's gaze and attention to her buxom frame. She stalked the few steps between them until their clothes were just touching. "You'd best watch that tongue, Zen-chan." She cautioned him softly, encircling him as she studied her once protégé; she could feel Medaka's stare boring into her back, but she ignored it. "There's no telling how much mischief that would land yourself in. Though," A pink tongue glimmered under the festival lights as it sauntered across her lips enticingly, and Zenkichi shivered at the flicker of arousal he saw in Youka's face at the thought of his displeasure. "I certainly wouldn't mind being called to watch...or participate."

"D-don't make that face in public!" Blood rushed to his head while steam left his ears. Zenkichi took a cautious step back to safety.

"Hnnn." The lascivious gleam in the former Kurokami's eyes never wavered. In fact, it intensified at the fright her student showed. "You're irresistible tonight, Zen-chan."

Thankfully, Zenkichi was saved the trouble of figuring out what exactly was running through Youka's mind by Medaka's swift interjection.

"Neesama," Medaka began, drawing both their attention. There was a hint of irritation in her tone that managed to slip by her control. "The night is still young, and there are many more stalls to visit."

Youka glanced back at her younger sister's stiff posture, then back at Zenkichi, whose teeth ground against his lower lip no doubt in an attempt to stop himself from reaching out to his ladylove. She sighed dryly at her younger sister's uncompromising idealism but smirked nonetheless- her hypothesis had already been proven with this exchange. With this, her mind was set.

It was time to move past the experimental phase and into the application.

"Sure." Youka drew herself back and absently patted her kimono. While not as flattering as Medaka's chosen by far, it was still one that merited consideration. She glanced back at Zenkichi with a knowing grin. "We shall see you later, Zen-chan."

Medaka's eyes darted towards Zenkichi's and, for the first time that night, he could feel her registering him. Sadly, there was a plea in her carmine eyes to decline her sister's offer.

Zenkichi swallowed the lump in his throat when his need to be with Medaka-chan clashed against his desire to make her happy. "W-we shall see." He smiled, albeit strained. If at all possible, he would have loved to spend the evening with Medaka but he respected her wishes, no matter how unreasonable they were. Should this be truly what Medaka wanted, star-crossed until their marriage, then he'd live every day at the ten meter distance without so much as a peep.

_Still…_

"Medaka-chan." He called before the pair left.

Medaka watched as her beau rounded the stall he was tending to, feigning disinterest. He stopped before her, a warm and patient smile framing his features. There was an unordinary twinge on her chest, but she chose to ignore it.

"Yes, Hitoyoshi-kun?"

He raised a paper bowl of takoyaki for her to feast on. "It's on the house." He grinned. "It can get quite chilly in this shrine, I'm told, so this should keep you warm. Ah, both of you."

Youka snorted. "Smooth, Zen-chan."

_Still, even _if_ Kurokami Medaka was a difficult woman to fall in love with, he would fall in love with her all over again if he had to, regardless._

Medaka stared at the offering for a good while before nodding her head and accepting. Her fingers traced against his but did not linger. "Thank you."

"You look really gorgeous tonight, Medaka-chan." Zenkichi muttered to her truthfully. Medaka stiffened, but did not blush. "Have fun." He bade them, not once allowing his spirits to dampen.

They left.

As Zenkichi returned to the stall, his partner and employer, a middle-aged man and one of his mother's contacts, looked at him questioningly. "Who was that?"

Zenkichi smiled brightly. "The best woman in the world."

Shaking his head, he returned his attention back to the job at hand after paying for Medaka and Youka's meal and spraying his hands with detergent.

Five stalls down and out of Zenkichi's sight, Medaka rounded on her sister with an accusing glower.

"You planned that, neesama." Despite her anger, Medaka still took a bite out of the treat her Zenkichi had gifted her.

Youka stared at her sister with bored eyes and arms crossed under her breasts.

"Don't sound so upset, Medaka-chan." She spoke patiently as if speaking with a child. "You can't fool me. You were searching for him as soon as we arrived."

Medaka's cheeks flushed though she continued pointing out. "You knew Zenkichi was here."

"And you figured it out when I invited you." Youka replied nonchalantly and swiped another ball of takoyaki from her younger sister then swallowed it whole. She enjoyed the way the fried treat seared her tongue. _Delicious._ "Why else did you wear your best kimono if not to show off?"

"It…" Medaka's blush deepened at Youka's blunt accusation. "…is only appropriate for one to wear their best attire when celebrating."

She- she really had not intended on running into Zenkichi nor gathering compliments from him. Really. It was just an uncanny coincidence that she was dressed up in her finest in the off-chance of a chanced meeting with the man who stole her heart. It was not like she wanted him to compliment her this evening.

_Really…_

"Ah, Medaka-chan,-" Of course, Youka was not fooled by her younger sister's lies; it showed clearly in her bored tone. "-such attitude really doesn't suit you."

"Regardless!" Medaka regained her composure. "I would like to know what you are scheming, neesama."

"What makes you think I have something hidden in my sleeves?"

Medaka's eyes narrowed at Youka's dismissive tone. Her fan was immediately upon her free hand and against her lips, carmine eyes narrowing as they bore into Youka's own. "Though I am happy at your change in lifestyle, it is _still _uncharacteristic for you to want to _enjoy_ this trip, and now that I have confirmed your endgame concerns _Zenkichi_,-" She ignored the knowing nod Youka made at the mention of her sweet beau, "-I _need_ to know what you are planning."

They stared at each other intently. Medaka's gaze beyond her fan silently commanded an answer off the stoic former Kurokami; Youka merely sighed without care.

"You're the clever one, Medaka-chan. Surely you could guess."

"Are you planning to hurt him?"

Youka contemplated her reply. "I suppose that is a possibility."

"You are not intentionally going to hurt him then." Medaka expertly deduced without pause. "Does it concern our time apart?"

"That is an excellent motivation." Youka hummed aloofly.

At the reply, Medaka frowned behind her fan. "I don't see why you need to intervene, neesama. Zenkichi and I are happy to wait."

"I doubt that." Youka suddenly grinned maliciously; she had been waiting for this. "Very much."

Medaka's fan snapped shut at the sudden chill in the air. "What do you mean, neesama?"

"Are you waiting happily?" Youka's dead eyes bore into her younger sister; she was unsurprised by the hint of surprise in Medaka's eyes.

"We will be happy once we are married." Medaka pointed out, her tone brimming with confidence. She swallowed the last takoyaki, nodding to herself and concluding the subject. "Until then, this is only a matter of endurance."

Unfortunately for the youngest Kurokami, Youka thought otherwise.

"It may be a matter of endurance, Medaka-chan,-" The maliciousness in Youka's features now ignited her eyes. "-but you're not the only one enduring, are you?" Medaka stiffened at the cold reminder, but Youka still was not through. In a mocking tone, the former Kurokami struck the heart of Medaka's confidence. "Zen-chan has endured your whims for thirteen years; two more can't hurt when you both will spend the rest of your lives with each other, right?"

"That's beside the point." Medaka felt her shackles rise in agitation at her sister's vivisection of her thoughts. "Zenkichi respects my wishes."

"Zen-chan only wants your happiness." The clarity in Youka's statement rang like a bell in the silent night. Medaka's lips pursed as she swallowed her sister's words. Youka continued matter-of-factly; a true scientist. "The question now becomes twofold. First: are _you_ happy with this choice?"

Youka allowed a short pause, waiting for Medaka to counter her. She was unsurprised by her younger sister's silence.

"From where I stand, you're _not_. This is precisely _why_ you call this an endurance, after all." Youka seemed almost amused, in a derisive way, at her assessment. Still, moving on, "Second: is the sacrifice you have imposed worth not making Zen-chan happy? There is no doubt in my mind that Zen-chan will be there right beside you at the end of this farce, and both of you will live a long and happy life together, but can _you_ stomach the knowledge of imposing this ordeal on him? After all,-" Once more, a malicious gleam etched itself across the former Kurokami's features, "-isn't your type of love one that makes your partner happy?"

By the end of Youka's assessment, Medaka's shoulders were trembling from the weight of her whims. Medaka was in love with Zenkichi ever since they first met that fateful, serendipitous night. It was abnormal, yes, to know and be certain of love at such a young age, but that did not make her feelings any less than honest and true. She was so very certain of their feelings, however, for Zenkichi never wavered, that maybe, just maybe, she was taking his love for granted.

Zenkichi had always catered to her whims to make her happy, but she had ignored his own wants and needs in return. So, was this really right- to impose her will upon her love once again?

Despite this overflowing love for him, however, had she truly made him happy? Was she happy with the way things were?

"You have this evening to find your answer."

Youka hadn't even made a single step before Medaka spoke.

"I'm not happy." It sounded more like a declaration than an answer. Fierce determination smoldered in Medaka's carmine orbs and she continued with as much certainty as before. "I want to be with _Zenkichi_. I want to make him happy."

Youka nodded with a smile.

Though seemingly impulsive, Medaka's words were exactly what she felt. After all, while it was truly abnormal to be so honest of one's feelings- to never hesitate in the face of changing paradigm- that did not mean their feelings were any less sincere. No amount of experience or training could ever make _absolute certainty_ something normal.

"Good." Youka praised with just a slight upwards curve of her lip. "Leave."

Medaka smiled at her sister gratefully.

"Thank you, neesama."

As Medaka scampered off to reunite with her love, Youka leered with no amount of sanity, and whispered darkly.

"Don't thank me yet, _Kurokami_."

It was time to begin the next phase of her plan.

Back in the takoyaki stand, a sudden shiver running down Zenkichi's spine made him pause.

"Boy?" His employer called, "Everything alright?"

"Ah, yeah." Zenkichi shook off the uneasiness he suddenly felt. He grinned up at the aged man."Yeah! Sorry about that, boss. Should have packed a thicker happi. Or a hanten."

"Or you may borrow my scarf." A haughty, presumptuous, but nonetheless melodic voice cut in; it was one Zenkichi could recognize anywhere, and one that made his heart still. "Of course… I would want it back by the end of this night." Medaka's eyes were coy as they peered beyond the fan covering the bottom half of her face; the fan, however, could not hide the smile she smiled just for him.

Zenkichi stared at the offered scarf in her hands, and then locked eyes back with Medaka's carmine orbs. _Was this- was she really…?_ "What do you have in mind, _Medaka-chan_?"

"_Zenkichi_," Her fan snapped shut and in that one moment it wouldn't be a stretch to say she was glowing. "Would you like to go out on a date?"

Spelling it clearly.

"Of cours-"

"He's got a job to do, missy." The owner of the takoyaki stand suddenly cut in with a one-eyed, seemingly unamused stare. Zenkichi and Medaka both opened their mouths simultaneously to protest and bargain, respectively, when he raised a hand to silence the young couple. "However, it seems Zenkichi-kun's efforts have allowed me to meet my quota this soon. I've got three more batches to sell before calling it a night."

Zenkichi's grin widened and he looked at the smiling Medaka happily. "Great! I mean," he cleared his throat. "Ah, is it alright if I take my leave now, boss?"

"On one condition." The man smirked at the eagerness on the faces of the young couple. By their looks, he could ask for the world's weight in gold, and they both _would_ deliver. "Zenkichi-kun; you be a man and ask her out!"

Zenkichi blinked before letting out a barking laugh. "Of course!" He turned towards his childhood love with a warm smile.

Medaka's face was decorated with a light flush that seemed to make her all-the-more lovely in his eyes.

"Medaka-chan," Zenkichi started, taking her offered scarf but never letting go of her hand. "Would you like to enjoy the festival with me?"

Somehow, Medaka's smile brightened. Her fingers intertwined with his. "Of course, _Zenkichi._"

"Well, that's settled then!" The owner clapped his hands to dissipate the atmosphere. He idly noted that the couples' hands were still wrapped around their partner's. "Enjoy. Thanks for your help, Zenkichi-kun. I'll send your pay through your mother. Expect me to come knocking next time I need help, though!"

"Not a problem, boss." Zenkichi was grinning again, and though, beside him, Medaka blinked in puzzlement at the exchange, the smile on her lips never faded. There was a certain air of anticipation surrounding her man while he thanked his employer; it was as if, in Zenkichi, there was a newfound motivation, one that she had never seen before. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Thank you for taking care of Zenkichi." Medaka bowed at the older man.

"Not at all a problem! I might still be here for another hour in case you both get peckish!"

With a final wave, Zenkichi lead Medaka, who had nestled her head against his shoulder after wrapping her scarf around his neck, away from the stalls and into the festival.

"What was that about, Zenkichi?" Medaka questioned purposefully, intent on swiftly unveiling her curtain of confusion. After all, she was not the type to beat around the bush in wait.

"What was what about?"

"You were different with him." Medaka explained. "Are you looking for a job? Because if money is what you need, then I can assure you, the Kurokami fortune is nothing but vast." Her eyes fluttered close in contentment. "Despite our marriage, I am still the heir. Though I would rather we earn our own, if you are in an emergency, then I am more than willing to assist. To the best of my abilities."

Zenkichi smiled wryly at his fiancée's thinking. "Tempting as that is, Medaka-chan, I'd rather earn a living for myself as well." He stopped walking and turned towards her; Medaka let go of his arm but never his hand, and stared up at him. She blushed at the warmth of his hand cupping her cheek. "I- Medaka-chan, have you decided what you want to do after graduating?"

It was an honest question. In one moment of normalcy, Medaka's eyes widened when she realized she _hadn't_. Her life had been planned out for her, after all; by her second decade she was to be wed to a member of the branch house, and then integrated into the family's hierarchy.

Then, beyond her wildest dreams, the Jet Black Wedding Feast happened and she won the right to marry him whom she loves with all her heart. As the Kurokami blood filled her veins, to love one man above all meant a _lot_.

Regardless, her life was now in her hands. Medaka could choose what she wanted; use both her and her family's resources however she wanted.

"I want to spend my life with you." Medaka muttered to him softly.

Everything she wanted to do, every place she wanted to visit, every experience she wanted to experience, she wanted Zenkichi by her side.

Zenkichi smiled. "I want to live with you forever, Medaka-chan." He held her close, warm arms snaking around her waist to rest just under the knot of her obi. "Whatever you decide, I want to be there with you, every step of the way. It's why I've been getting as much work as I can; learning as much as possible. And, well, there's one more thing," butterflies were already fluttering in Medaka's stomach, but her heart raced at the embarrassed flush on her Zenkichi's cheeks.

"I- er," Zenkichi's eyes seemed to find a spot to her side interesting. "_Ahem._ I've got two years to decide on a wedding ring, too. _Medaka-chan_?"

Zenkichi's eyes widened when Medaka suddenly buried her face against his chest, obscuring her features from his view.

Medaka's cheeks were a furnace. She had never imagined Zenkichi was already considering their future so seriously. He had always been so impulsive and driven by the moment, putting off the consequences for later.

And a ring; a _ring!_ A ring from Zenkichi!

She was so happy, and embarrassed to be honest, that she didn't know how she could face him after hearing _this_.

"_Zenkichi_," she called him softly, peeking upwards from his chest after finally ready to face him. Zenkichi's breath lodged in his throat at the adorable sight. "Will you propose to me again? I just want to hear you say it _one more time_; then we can go explore the festival."

A pregnant silence descended upon the pair as Zenkichi digested her request.

Seeing his Medaka-chan look so endearing, Zenkichi was attacked by a sudden nervous fright; what if he fumbled his words? However, despite all this, he cleared his throat and extricated himself from her. Falling upon bended knee, Zenkichi looked up at Medaka with warm but serious sapphire eyes.

"_Kurokami Medaka_,"He started amidst his heart pounding against his ears. Beside them, onlookers paused to watch the spectacle. "Would you do me the greatest honor,-" he nearly bit his tongue and he could feel a cold trail of sweat form on his back. Was he rambling? Was he too formal? She was wearing a kimono for crying out loud, while he was severely underdressed with his happi!

"-by being- I mean!-"

_Oh god, he fumbled_, and was that a camera that flashed?! He shook his head roughly to clear his thoughts, and focused on the waiting woman before him.

And then suddenly, all was right again.

After all, with his Medaka-chan smiling like that just for him… how could he be anything less than certain?

"Will you marry me, Medaka-chan?" He reached out for her hand and, tenderly, gingerly, traced kisses on the skin of her knuckles before locking eyes with _his_ Medaka-chan once more. "Will you be mine?"

Medaka's hands cupped his cheeks, and her eyes shimmered with indescribable happiness.

"Of course, Zenkichi." There was nothing but the sincerest honesty shimmering in her dewy eyes. "Forever and ever."

The crowd erupted in cheers for the pair, though Medaka's sharp ears did catch a few muttering questions of the appropriateness of their age or if this was a rehearsal for a drama, but with her heart aflutter as it was, she ignored them instead as she pulled her fiancée to his feet.

Zenkichi coughed against his fist to clear his throat and then scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Offering her his arm, Medaka was only to happy to accept and once more wrapped herself against his limb to nestle her head against his shoulder.

"Now, Medaka-chan," Zenkichi turned to his fiancée, eager to get away from this spot and the cheering jeers it contained. He was very happy; his heart was still pounding against his chest, and he was certain Medaka could feel it as well. Nevertheless, he wouldn't trade this moment for anything. "Wanna hit the games first while there's still time before the fireworks?"

They both found Zenkichi's suggestion silly when Medaka, finally able to express the overflowing love she held for this man - her Hitoyoshi _Zenkichi -_ that she had foolishly tried to contain, crushed her lips against his.

Unseen by the happy couple, however, was a shadow with calculating carmine eyes that had watched the entire spectacle, hidden behind a nearby tree.

Naze Youka's grin had widened disturbingly; events were unfolding _so_ much better than she expected. After all, the deeper in love this stupid couple was, the more likely her proposition would be accepted.

"Before the night is over, Zen-chan, Medaka-chan," she licked her lips predatorily, and stalked after the couple when they began to move. "_all will be well_. For all of us."

She was delighted by the twinge in her chest.

* * *

**A/N:** Bit of a challenge as I made an attempt to _not_ use scene breaks while telling the first half of this story. Oh, and I'll proofread this eventually. Though the last scene of part 2 is already typed out (and part 2 is probably going to be shorter than this), I'm saving it for later. After all, a lot has already happened thus far.

In other news, woohoo~! There's another Medaka Box writer =D If you've _somehow_ missed it, check out Puratinamu's _Normal_ story.


	4. A Spark in the Shed - Night Side

If she were to highlight a singular characteristic of Zen-chan that she found most intriguing, it would be his eyes.

It was not so much as the hue of his blue irises nor its shape, but a combination of both that expressed so much raw intensity whenever he was agitated. In Zen-chan's honest gaze she could see a wild beast being restrained by its owner's sensibilities.

She had to wonder if Kurokami Medaka knew of the primal impulses Zen-chan put to sleep.

Even by the standards of an _Abnormal_, Medaka saw things abnormally. It was why she could so casually disregard important matters as trivial. Despite how much Medaka grew, despite her overflowing love for everyone and especially Zen-chan, that one trait that made Medaka stand above them all was still there.

Kurokami Medaka was still an existence from a different plane peering into theirs. Her hands stretched from her surface, reaching out and manipulating theirs.

She was a very curious woman that sought to understand everyone around her.

It was a simple fact that everyone except Kurokami Medaka herself knew. Even Zen-chan's stubbornness had accepted this one fact.

No, more than that, Zen-chan _embraced_ it because, after all, it was what made her Kurokami Medaka, his childhood friend and the woman he fell in love with. Zen-chan's own hands reached out to Medaka, grasping them tightly and never letting go – never letting her drift alone in her own orbit no matter how much it scorched him to hold her because Zen-chan knew that, above everything else, Medaka-chan did not want to be alone.

He was a very stubborn man that continued to love Kurokami Medaka.

Youka understood this.

However, Youka also understood how many frustrations Zen-chan bottled inside him because of this.

More than that, Youka reveled in the knowledge that Zen-chan housed so many frustrations. What _would_ happen if Zen-chan let himself loose?

Could Medaka _truly_ understand what precipitated the episode, or would she merely accept it as another part of Zen-chan and never spend a second thought to ponder _why_? Worse still, would Medaka _once more_ _calculate_ Zen-chan's worth?

Kurokami Medaka could be an incredibly selfish woman without even realizing it, after all. Zen-chan could not hold on to Kurokami Medaka if she tore off his arms.

Regardless, Medaka's reaction to Zen-chan's inevitable breakdown should the pair travel through their shared lives as they were now was inconsequential to what Naze Youka had planned. What was important was that such bitterness existed because, after all, something needs to exist in order to be exploited.

And Naze Youka was a master of exploiting every single morsel of misery to get what she wanted.

-00-

Medaka's heart raced with excitement as she bended over the wooden stall, effortlessly balancing the weight of her considerable bust with her two elbows as she held the rifle steadily.

"So, we just have to knock down the prize we want?" Incredibly curious carmine eyes drifted to her side where Zenkichi's face was not that far from her own.

"That's right." Zenkichi agreed as he watched Medaka grin in excitement.

Already, Zenkichi knew what it was that she wanted as she aimed her cork rifle at the stuffed puppy gazing at its would-be owners with dewy eyes. The eyes were truly overkill to a fervent lover of animals like Medaka-chan.

Worse still, almost all the animals shared the stuffed puppy's eyes; the kitten, the llama, the koi, the panda, and even _the snake at the lowest shelf that required some maneuvering to target_ all sent 'hug me' pleas to every passer-by. And it wasn't just the eyes as well; Zenkichi could appreciate the quality of the materials used to create the fine doll. Truly, these dolls must have cost a fortune for a shop such as this.

Needless to say, Medaka-chan's attention was successfully caught.

That was the point, of course. At three shots per attempt, firing a cork at a stuffed toy sounded like child's play. However, an experienced player of such festival games knew there was always a catch. In this case, the proviso was all-too obvious. A cork rifle with extremely limited firepower against a _stuffed _doll was a recipe that made physics sniff in disdain at all those that attempted. It did make the shopkeeper a happy man, however.

_Not for long_, Zenkichi thought as his blue eyes spied the smug owner. His eyes trailed back at his woman, who was eagerly choosing her target before finally, as he predicted, settling her sights on the stuffed puppy; Zenkichi grinned. _You've never met a woman like Medaka-chan._

"That one!" Medaka declared excitedly and let the cork loose with a loud pop.

The shopkeeper inwardly smirked, "Good luck, miss-", and gaped when the puppy fell from its place. "-y…eh?!"

"I got it!" Medaka whooped with a manic grin on her face as she turned towards the proud Zenkichi. "I got it, Zenkichi!"

"Congratulations, Medaka-chan." Zenkichi wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her closer, making the young woman blush at her fiancée's intimacy.

"Ah, right." The shopkeeper shook off his bewilderment as he placed the doll in front of the animated woman. "Congratulations!"

Zenkichi had the sneaking suspicion that the man waved Medaka's feat as a lucky chance. _If only he knew…_

"Thanks!" Medaka grinned in satisfaction, quickly pecking Zenkichi on the cheek in her elation and causing him to redden at the unexpectedness of her affection, before setting her sights on the kitten this time. "I shall be taking that one next!"

When the shopkeeper's lips twitched into the slightest frown, Zenkichi realized the man was a subscriber to the _'once bitten, twice shy'_ philosophy.

With another audible pop, Medaka was once more awarded with a stuffed kitten to go with her puppy.

"This is fun, Zenkichi!" Medaka squealed as she held both dolls close to her breasts.

"Isn't it?" Zenkichi grinned happily for Medaka and pulled his childhood friend even closer towards his warmth. It was his turn to brush his lips against her smooth flesh, an act that made the redness in Medaka's cheeks deepen to such a shade that Zenkichi wondered if she could grow any more red.

"I think I want all of these!" Medaka muttered to him eagerly, her carmine gaze tracing every doll on display with a childish hunger. It was apparent to both Zenkichi and the shopkeeper that Medaka was _very_ serious.

The shopkeeper's heart sank at the woman's declaration and he hastily attempted to sway the excited woman from running him out of business. With a practiced smile that conveyed no ill will, he spoke, "Missy, I don't think you and your boyfriend will be able to carry all of these and enjoy the festival."

Medaka, as usual, did not see the problem. "I can claim my prizes later, can I not?"

"That's-" The man's brows creased as he struggled to think up an excuse. "-…I might have to leave in a few minutes."

"I can wait."

"I meant I'll have to close shop!" the man stammered. "It's getting late, and I have a while to travel so I can't hold on to these dolls for you."

"Ah, I see." Medaka nodded in understanding, and for a moment the shopkeeper thought she bought into his white lie. Zenkichi merely shook his head as he waited for Medaka to continue. With an eager smile, Medaka turned to her companion. "Zenkichi," she started, and Zenkichi already had an inkling where this was going. "Would you mind holding my prizes after I win them while I search for neesama? I'm sure she wouldn't mind carrying these dolls if I ask her."

"…" The shopkeeper sunk back on his seat with a hollow thud; Zenkichi mused that the sound must have reflected how the man felt.

Fortunately, Zenkichi had already anticipated this unfolding scene. With a husky voice, and his hand wandering down the curve of Medaka's hip to trace the inward curve of her thigh, he whispered to his fiancée, "I don't mind, _Medaka-chan_." He was delighted by the way Medaka's body trembled at his ministrations, and the way her head sank; it seemed Medaka _could_ flush even redder. "However, if you did that, what will happen to the other people that want to bring home stuffed dolls?"

"But I want these dolls." Medaka whined with a displeased frown, and tried to pry herself from Zenkichi's distracting heat; his grip wouldn't relent, and Medaka's heart pounded at his sudden assertiveness. _Was he challenging her?_ "Zenkichi?"

"How about this, Medaka-chan," There was no mistaking the challenge in Zenkichi's tone, and the pounding of her heart intensified with her delight. "You've got one shot left. If you can hit that snake next, then I'll agree to your request."

"That sounds too simple, Zenkichi." Medaka's eyes narrowed in suspicion, though the act only made her look more endearing in Zenkichi's eyes. With any luck, he would see more of this side to his Medaka-chan when this was over; she hadn't rejected his proposition, after all.

"Are you backing down, Medaka-chan?" He teased her with a triumphant sort of grin.

Medaka merely grinned in excitement, and declared her intent with two simple words. "_Watch me._"

"Oh, I intend to." He grinned at her wildly.

The young Kurokami stood on the tips of her sandals as she hefted more of her body over the high wooden table that distanced her from the _wonderful, wonderful dolls_. Her hips flexed and rose even higher, squishing more of her breasts as she set her sights on Zenkichi's target. Despite marring the pristineness of her kimono – _it would surely be a bit crinkled after this, but nothing a few pats could not straighten; this was for a good cause, anyway _– and feeling the cool night's breeze brush its lips her exposed nape, Medaka's breath stilled as her finger brushed the surface of the trigger to more fluffy happiness.

Zenkichi was forced to bend over as well as his hold on Medaka never wavered despite her awkward shuffling. Medaka didn't mind; she enjoyed the intimacy of their contact. It warmed her inside to feel him so close.

"I'm ready." She muttered to him, cheeks still flushed. She willed the butterflies in her stomach to momentarily still while her carmine eyes focused on the doll.

Zenkichi waited patiently until; finally, he was presented with the perfect moment to strike. His blue eyes gleamed wickedly and, with the speed of an attacking snake, kissed her exposed nape while his hand simultaneously brushed against that spot where her thigh ended.

"_Ah!_" Medaka gasped as her body reflexively tensed at the sudden brazen touch; Zenkichi quickly withdrew his wandering hand at having felt something expected. Her eyes frantically darted towards the stuffed snake which, to her horror, remained on the shelf. With a face redder than anything Zenkichi has ever seen, Medaka's angry gaze snapped at him as she glowered, "_Zenkichi! You made me miss!_"

Zenkichi's face was red with embarrassment and surprise at one unexpected surprise. Despite this, he calmly, if a bit shakily, dipped his head closer to Medaka's, pressing their foreheads together with a triumphant smile. "Well, it's your fault for exposing yourself so much. I couldn't resist; you look so beautiful tonight, Medaka-chan."

"Th-that's-!" Medaka stammered at the sudden compliment from her fiancée. Her eyes scanned the dolls once more longingly before sighing sadly. With her features softening, Medaka whispered in disappointment, "I lost, didn't I? Despite the uh, tactics," they both blushed, "that you, uh, used," it was a very unusual occurrence to hear Medaka stammer so much; she must have truly been embarrassed, and Zenkichi, recalling what exactly his fingers _hadn't_ felt, figured he knew _why_, "it doesn't change the fact that _I lost_."

Medaka's eyes traced the dolls once again before finally resting on Zenkichi's blue orbs and, with a sad pout, whispered, "_Can I really not have them all?_"

_All of a sudden,_ Zenkichi's heart ached.

And he was scared. Zenkichi was scared that he had the power to make Medaka feel such sadness… and he was scared at the small part of him that reveled in such power – to make Kurokami Medaka _feel_.

But this was something Zenkichi refused to ponder, and he violently buried it away from his thoughts before it physically manifested. He had normal sensibilities, and he would never place himself upon high pedestal no matter how much hardships or how many successes he met. To revel in such power would lead to exploiting it, and he could not bring himself to sink that low – that wasn't love, after all.

In fact, one could even call such an act as _rape_.

Zenkichi inwardly shuddered and banished such thoughts, focusing on the _now._

Truthfully, Zenkichi was content with Medaka running wild and being true to herself. It wasn't Medaka's fault that she was _so_ capable. If this were in Hakoniwa Academy, Zenkichi would have been more than happy to let his fiancée cut loose.

However, this _wasn't_ Hakoniwa Academy. The adult world operated differently from that sandbox. Medaka _shouldn't_ roam free without regard for how her actions affected her surroundings. She had already sent many a man to their early graves through her tactlessness, after all.

Not that she knew. Zenkichi was fearful of the day when Medaka, his well-meaning but overzealous Medaka, would see the other side of her crusade. When that day came, however, Zenkichi was prepared to do everything to help Medaka through that ordeal.

But that was problem for another time.

Medaka's despondent yearning was a problem _now;_ in the present.

Zenkichi cleared his throat. His arm was still wrapped around Medaka's waist, though his hand had retreated from its early distraction. At some point in his musings, Medaka had curled into his side, no doubt in an attempt to coerce him into letting her have another go. "Well, you've got your kitten and your puppy."

"But I want all of them." Medaka whined and gestured her hand at the dolls.

The shopkeeper's lips pursed in thought as he silently watched the exchange.

Ignoring the man, Zenkichi tried to reason with his fiancée. He knew why she was acting like this, of course. Unlike their live counterparts, these animals didn't flee in Medaka's presence, and so the youngest Kurokami could hug and squeeze these dolls to her heart's content. _But still…_

Zenkichi pulled away from their embrace and cupped both Medaka's hands in his own, drawing the attention of her curious carmine eyes. He smiled at her sincerely, and the intensity of his blue eyes caused Medaka's heart to flutter.

"It's alright, Medaka-chan. I'll take you to the arcade where they'll have more stuffed dolls." He assured her softly, slowly pulling her arms above and beyond his shoulders. Medaka reflexively wrapped her arms around his neck when Zenkichi held her so _very tenderly_. "And besides… this gives us an excuse to visit again next year, and the year after next, and so on."

Dewy carmine eyes slowly became hopeful, and she whispered to him softly, "Do you promise me, Zenkichi?"

"I promise, Medaka-chan." He promised her seriously with a confident smile. "We can fill up your house with as many stuffed animals as you want. No," Zenkichi shook his head suddenly, and Medaka flushed at the way his eyes saw only her. "_Our_ future home, Medaka-chan."

Once more, Medaka was stunned by Zenkichi's declaration.

_Their_ home. Zenkichi was already making plans for _their home_. In hindsight, she shouldn't really be surprised by this revelation considering who her fiancée was, _but…_

_Their home._

She had never given their marriage much thought beyond the certainty that Zenkichi will be forever by her side, for better or for worse, once the knot was tied.

With a warm smile, Medaka rested her temple against the crook of Zenkichi's neck. Her eyes trailed towards the shopkeeper. "Well, it appears I can't take all of them this time." She told him kindly and without any sense of remorse, not when Zenkichi had satisfied her so.

The shopkeeper nodded his head, inwardly relieved that he had managed to avoid losing his business. Still, as he watched the pair, he couldn't help but feel ashamed for deceiving the beautiful young woman, and grateful to the young man. With a heavy breath, he stood from his seat and took the snake from its perch.

"Here, missy. You can have him." He said, handing her the toy. With a toothy grin, he explained to the stunned woman, "Not a lot of people like this fella here, y'know? Think of him as a consolation prize."

He wondered if this was the right thing to do but, when Kurokami Medaka flashed him a winning smile, he felt that it didn't matter anymore. That man beside her must have had the devil's luck to land himself a woman like her.

"Thank you!" Medaka cradled the snake as it joined her other dolls. Blinking with sudden clarity, she craned her head upwards to tell Zenkichi with a mischievous smile, "Well, it appears I managed to acquire the snake."

A pin would have echoed loudly in the silence her words brought as both Zenkichi and the shopkeeper blinked stupidly.

"…That's right." Zenkichi nodded slowly in disbelief.

The grin on Medaka's lips never faded even as she let loose a barking laugh at both their expressions. "Don't worry, Zenkichi!" She assured her fiancée. "Just as you said, we'll need an excuse to visit next time."

"Ah, right!" Zenkichi flushed in embarrassment at being reminded by her. Shaking his head, Zenkichi smiled at her warmly. "We'll come again next time. For now, we've got other shops to visit, right?"

Faced with Zenkichi's smile, Medaka felt her cheeks redden once more, and she ducked her head shyly. She blinked, wondering where such a reflex came from.

With a grateful nod at the shopkeeper, the couple left with their spoils.

-00-

Youka licked her lips with wicked anticipation.

The former Kurokami had stalked after the pair. When she saw the couple stop by the shooting stand, Youka _knew_ she would see a flash of the depravity Zenkichi kept in bay.

She was thrilled at not being proven wrong.

Medaka may have missed it and Zenkichi may deny ever feeling it, but Youka _saw_ it. She saw the way Zenkichi almost pushed Medaka's emotions too far for his _own_ enjoyment; she saw the shock on Zenkichi's face when he realized how much the act of denying Medaka such a simple pleasure had hurt her.

-00-

It was edging towards the time for the fireworks to light the sky when Zenkichi and Medaka settled themselves in a secluded part of the shrine overlooking the plaza.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Zenkichi." Medaka told him excitedly, her hair bouncing with her movement. She spun, facing away from him as she rested her hands on the small of her back and danced on the ball of her feet, recounting the evening's rhapsody with a thoughtful smile.

Watching her, Zenkichi couldn't help but smile back. Medaka looked genuinely happy, and though he was tired from the night's festivities, he couldn't help but feel it was all worth it just to see her like _this_.

"I'm glad, Medaka-chan." He told her sincerely. A dry grin etched itself on his face as he, too, reminisced their jaunt. "I think we made an impression, though."

Medaka flushed and glared at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"That's because you wouldn't let go of me!"

Zenkichi couldn't help but grin inwardly at her embarrassment; this was such a huge reversal from the Medaka-chan of last year.

"Well, I didn't see you pulling away." He teased her and was delighted when her glare abruptly ceased.

Slowly facing him, Medaka approached him with sure but quiet steps, her kimono rustling with the movement. "That's because I don't want to." She told him softly, stopping before her fiancée and reaching upwards to cup his cheek. Her carmine eyes were shimmering splendidly under the moonlight. "Don't ever leave me, Zenkichi. I want you to stay by my side." She pecked his chin as if to bind this contract. "_Always._"

Zenkichi's hand cupped hers; Medaka was worried by how nervous they were.

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Medaka-chan." He told her, though Medaka could feel his voice wavering. "No matter where you go, I'll always come after you."

Medaka's eyes suddenly watered, and Zenkichi panicked; he had no way of knowing this was because of the tête-a-tête Medaka shared with her older sister.

"You won't come after me, Zenkichi." Medaka told him slowly, drawing him closer towards her. "You've always been chasing after me – all these years." Her heart ache as she recalled _every_ time Zenkichi stepped up for her, and every time she had belittled his efforts because she thought it was perfectly normal. "Zenkichi… this time, I'll chase after _you_."

She breathed in his scent, and smiled lovingly when her nose caught the muskiness of his sweat. Feeling lightheaded, she murmured to him softly, "_Thanks for all your hard work, anata_."

Zenkichi flushed deeply at the seductiveness of her whisper and at the unexpectedness of Medaka suddenly referring to him by the proper honorific for a husband. He could already feel his honest body reacting to her presence no matter how hard he tried to suppress it. Red with embarrassment, Zenkichi's heart pounded anxiously as he knew Medaka would soon notice his current predicament. "Medaka-chan, _I_-"

With a beautiful flush on her cheeks, Medaka took both of Zenkichi's hands in hers and drew them southward to rest on the curves of her firm rear, making whatever protests her fiancée was about to spout die at the tip of his tongue. She smiled at him brilliantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him close.

Zenkichi's self-control almost shattered when he realized that Medaka's stomach, while firm, was still incredibly soft against the hardness of his length and, despite the thickness of her kimono, a pair of pert peaks still poked at his pecs.

"I'm tired of waiting, Zenkichi." Medaka half-whined, half-pleaded at her fiancée with eyes that reminded Zenkichi of the dolls she had won; she _wanted_ him to hold her.

It was his fault for teasing her all-through the night; for being such a perfect partner for her; for making her so unbearably happy that she could no longer contain herself.

A frown tugged at Medaka's lips as she recalled his endless teasing. "Zenkichi," she began slowly, and she could feel his heart pounding through their contact. Medaka idly wondered if he, too, could feel how her heart drummed for him. "Why did you not comment about the way I am dressed?"

As if to punctuate her statement, Medaka ground her body closer to him. Zenkichi could _feel_ exactly what she was getting at; the lack of telltale creases alerted his virile body that beneath the silken softness of her kimono, Medaka-chan's nubile body was his to touch and tease _and torment_.

Zenkichi wetted his suddenly parched throat. "It- it wasn't appropriate. At the time." He stammered. How was he supposed to question her about her lack of undergarments, that she was completely naked underneath her kimono? Unhelpfully, Zenkichi recalled a snippet of information from his many readings about how kimonos were traditionally worn; the thought only served to divert more blood away from his cognitive head.

Inwardly shrugging off such musings, Zenkichi saw Medaka's pout deepened, and he had to ask because he needed to hear it from her lips. "Medaka-chan, are you sure?"

Because there was no going back after this.

Hitoyoshi Zenkichi and Kurokami Medaka could not return to being just two best friends after this.

Medaka chewed on her bottom lip in thought, his words suddenly bestowing upon her a moment for recollection about what she truly wanted. She knew that her heart and body wanted, no, _needed_ him - to have Zenkichi claim her everything, and for _her_ to feel his everything - but her mind – all of society's rules of propriety that she had memorized; proud traditions that span thousands of years; _algorithms that boasted eternal happiness between her and her partner_…

Medaka nodded her head, gazing up at him with the tenderest smile Zenkichi had ever seen.

"Yes."

When made such an offer by the love of his life looking at him with such a yearning, needy expression, Zenkichi could no longer contain himself. With a hungry growl, he scooped the woman into his arms and took off into the shrine.

Medaka was delighted and thrilled by his initiative; she made this pleasure known to him as she sucked on his bottom lip and groped at his biceps while he led the way.

-00-

This was it.

This was the crucial moment she had been waiting for.

As she watched the couple consummate their love, Youka _knew_ her distant euphoria was finally within her grasp. Medaka and Zenkichi had finally torn the barriers of friendship down and shared house under a new roof. Through this, she could slip in if she played her hand right.

Fireworks erupted, illuminating the writhing bodies on the wooden floor for the faintest of seconds before once more enshrouding them in the secrecy of darkness. Medaka's moans and Zenkichi's groans were a duet of passion that beat against the festival's drums. Musk and sweat filled the air; pheromones that only served to drive their passions wilder.

It was so _very_ hot in the room as Zenkichi continued to make Medaka scream incoherently in rapture.

Neither noticed their voyeur who hid in the shadows where light could never reach, both her hands fervently managing her own itch. Her white teeth drew blood as they punctured her lower lip as she struggled not to vocalize her own ecstasy.

Youka's eyes gleamed hungrily when Medaka screamed, and the former Kurokami watched as her sister was forced to physically push Zenkichi back so she could catch her breath; Youka knew that Zen-chan's control slipped, and Medaka wasn't ready for _this_ side of Zenkichi – a side that forewent all propriety in its quest to completely devour she who held his heart in her palms.

Not yet.

Despite the interruption, the couple didn't stop. Regaining her breath and her courage, Medaka had crawled towards Zenkichi, her kimono bunched up around her waist thanks to her obi, to plant a kiss on his chest just as the fireworks erupted once more outside. Medaka's ginger touches stoked his fires back into an inferno, begging him to fill her up once more.

Medaka whispered something to Zen-chan, and he murmured something back that sounded somewhat apologetic, and kissed her with a passion that Youka figured scared and exhilarated her younger sister.

Oh yes. This was the moment she had been waiting for.

Medaka never understood Zen-chan; not fully.

There was no doubt in her mind that Medaka would grow to understand him, but Youka knew this was _her_ chance…

This was her chance to be with _her_ Zen-chan.

-00-

Zenkichi kissed the moist skin of Medaka's shoulder as he helped her inside her ruffled kimono. Medaka's flesh was incredibly warm and soft, and it tasted of sweat and exertion.

"_Zenkichi…_" Medaka moaned into his hair as if to tell him not to start up again. Her hands were around his waist, tying the knot of his trousers expertly as she, too, helped him dress. "We need to leave before the owner of this shrine returns."

"Oh?" Zenkichi nipped at her flesh one last time before drawing back with a cocky smile on his face as he teased, "I thought you weren't ashamed of your body, Medaka-chan."

Medaka's eyes narrowed at her fiancée and she reminded him of their new station, "You are correct. I am not ashamed of what I have been blessed with. However, _anata," _she stressed his title quite clearly to show how serious she was, "Would you like another man to see your future wife in all her glory?"

"…Point." Zenkichi conceded. In the darkest depths of his mind, Zenkichi did not mind showing off Medaka for all men to be envious of and, once more, he scared himself with such depraved thoughts.

Nevertheless, Zenkichi wanted to hold Medaka's body close to him longer, he wanted to feel the caress of her skin against his but it was as Medaka said; she was his future wife, and it was his duty to protect her virtues.

With a slight grumble, Zenkichi added, "And I guess we better start heading back. Speaking of which," He wagged his eyebrows at Medaka suggestively, "Your apartment is far from here, isn't it? You can stay at my house for the night. I'm sure my mom won't mind."

Medaka's cheeks flushed and she realized she'd have to speak with Hitoyoshi-sensei about her and Zenkichi's wedding. The thought dampened Medaka's mood; the diminutive surgeon would no doubt _know_ that she had slept with her son, and Medaka was worried about how she would react.

It wasn't proper, after all, for the bride to see the groom before marriage. Worse still, she had lost her chastity to Zenkichi before even having his ring on her finger; was this not an outright breach of tradition?

Appearing to sense her turmoil, Zenkichi, having fixed Medaka's kimono, cupped her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted her head upwards.

His blue orbs were as warm as his voice, "It's alright, Medaka-chan. Whatever hurdles we'll face, we'll face it _together_."

A smile blossomed on Medaka's face at her fiancée comfort. "You're right, Zenkichi. And I suppose I wouldn't mind spending the night with you, as well."

What was she worried about? She had her man, and he was right here.

"Zen-chan's right, _Kurokami_." A dark chuckle suddenly cut in.

Both Medaka and Zenkichi snapped towards the opening door, and Zenkichi reflexively stood in front of his fiancée.

They blinked when they came face-to-face with a familiar figure.

"Neesama?" Medaka whispered.

"…Naze-sempai?" Zenkichi blinked before flushing in realization. "Wait, how long have you been there?!"

A jagged grin stretched across the former Kurokami's lips. "Long enough to see quite a show, Zen-chan." Her carmine eyes were wide and manic as it trailed between her sister and her sister's lover. "Had fun, Medaka-chan?"

"I had a lot of fun, neesama." Medaka replied calmly, a far cry from the blushing young woman that bellowed her pleasure to all those with ears nearby just moments before.

Youka shook her head at her sister's tone; she had reverted back to the beast woman instead of the young woman in love that she was moments before. She figured that maybe this was Medaka's way of coping with the unexpectedness of her interruption.

No matter; it was easier for her if Medaka responded this way. She smirked.

"I see you took Zenkichi for a ride."

A drop of embarrassment actually fell on Medaka's cheeks. "If you could call it that." Medaka sounded almost miffed. "Zenkichi drove me harder than I ever expected."

"Oi," Zenkichi interjected between the two sisters dryly, "I'm still here, you know?"

"We know." They both spoke in unison; Youka knowingly and Medaka, affectionately.

"What about you, Zen-chan?" Youka continued smoothly, sliding the wooden door behind her shut as she closed the gap between them sedately. "_Are you satisfied?_"

Medaka twitched, both at the reminder that her sister had seen everything including when she shrugged Zenkichi away in a moment of fright, and at the sense of déjà vu; Kujira had asked that very same question earlier in the evening to mind-changing results. A bead of nervous sweat trailed down her spine; she was a fool to assume that Kujira merely planned to bring her and Zenkichi together that evening.

There was no such thing as a benevolent bone in the former Kurokami Kujira's physiology, after all.

The hairs on Zenkichi's skin rose at the sudden tension of the room.

"I am." Zenkichi answered clearly, his arm snaking behind him and around Medaka's shoulders to pull her close. "Being with Medaka-chan is everything I could ever want."

"Oh, but are you truly satisfied?" Youka looked at him almost lazily, her eyes deconstructing Zenkichi's every movement. "Your _needs_ haven't been fully addressed, after all."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Despite his words, Youka found Zenkichi's honest body prove her point.

Medaka's arms wrapped around Zenkichi's waist and she pulled her fiancée towards her possessively before directing her question at her sister, "What are you truly after, neesama?"

Again, Kurokami Medaka was direct to the point.

Youka sighed, though neither teen was fooled into letting their guard down by the listless act.

"It appears to me that Zen-chan isn't satisfied." Youka began, circling the pair like a vulture. Given their situation, she may as well be. "And don't you try to deny it, Zen-chan. Why don't you take Medaka-chan right now? I know you want to feel her clamp down on you once more; you want to hear her cry herself hoarse, don't you?"

"That's-!" -_A thought that crossed his mind and wouldn't leave him be- _"Not true. I _am_ satisfied."

"Hey, Medaka-chan," Youka ignored Zenkichi's lies to address her sister, "Did you know that Zen-chan's quite the pervert?"

"Zenkichi is a man." Medaka waved off her sister's statement. "Perversions are part of their nature. Even our household is a nesting ground for perverts."

"I'm still here!" Zenkichi grumbled, his face red with embarrassment at the way his ladylove saw him.

"It's not a bad thing, Zen-chan." Youka cooed the young man between her and her sister matter-of-factly. "A perversion is merely an extreme love that an individual's moral precepts judge unhealthy. However, Medaka-chan," Her carmine eyes locked with Medaka's narrowed own. "Why did you reject Zen-chan's advance?"

Medaka's blood froze, and she muttered warningly at her sister. "You are annoying me, neesama."

"Is it that you couldn't handle Zen-chan's perversion?" Youka's teeth gleamed predatorily. "Could you not handle the depth of Zen-chan's love for you? Did it frighten you, Medaka-chan?" Medaka raised her head to speak, but Youka cut her off with one final question. "Do you know how frustrated Zen-chan is trying to restrain himself for your sake?"

"What do you want, neesama?" Medaka repeated, angry now that the truth was laid before her fiancée.

Zenkichi felt the grip Medaka had on his clothes tighten; it was as if she was afraid that Zenkichi would leave her.

"Medaka-chan…" He began before shaking his head to calm himself. Fixing his teacher with a hard stare, he told her defiantly, "That doesn't matter, Naze-sempai. I love Medaka-chan." He declared, smiling at his lover affectionately, "I am satisfied as long as Medaka-chan is happy."

He was surprised when it was Medaka that responded with a voice just shy of a whisper.

"That's unfair, Zenkichi." Medaka began, clearing her throat as her pained carmine eyes locked with his stunned blue orbs. "Why should I be the only one happy?"

_Couldn't she make him happy? _Medaka wanted Zenkichi to always smile at her the way he did when they first met. She shook herself out of such thoughts.

"Medaka-chan's not ready to receive the entirety of your love, Zen-chan." Youka summarized succinctly. Her eyes were warmer than they had ever been in her whole life as she gazed at Medaka's bowed head. "At least, not yet. How can she be when her whole life until now was spent _giving_ love?"

Holding Medaka close, assuring her that he would never leave her, Zenkichi looked at his teacher tiredly as he repeated Medaka's earlier question.

This really wasn't how he wanted the night to end. Him and Medaka were supposed to be _happy_.

"What do you want, Naze-sempai?"

With her eyes closed, Naze Youka inhaled deeply as she gathered her will. Her carmine eyes revealed themselves, and they were alight with utmost seriousness.

"_I want you_, Zen-chan." Youka blinked before swiftly correcting herself. She idly noted that she wasn't fast enough as Medaka's eyes narrowed at her. Regardless, "_I want your darkness._"

Zenkichi blinked in confusion, and Youka took the opportunity to explain.

"Even _you_ have a dark side, Zen-chan. Rather, you of all people would have a dark side, having spent all these years beside Medaka-chan." Though Medaka's lips thinned in displeasure, she didn't respond as even she could understand that her sister was merely speaking the truth. "You are, after all, so _very_ normal… and normal people do not work on extremes."

Youka paused in her analysis to allow Zenkichi to digest her words. Her carmine gaze was warm when it settled on her younger sister's form partially hidden behind her fiancée.

"Medaka-chan wants your love, Zen-chan. She wants all that warm and fluffy _shit_." Youka's tone darkened with every syllable she spoke. "_I. Don't._"

The temperature seemed to drop after her declaration, and even Medaka's warmth wasn't enough to stop Zenkichi from shivering.

"I want your passion. I want it raw, unbridled, and erupting. I want all your ferocity, Zen-chan. Come on; let's see what you got." She goaded him. Zenkichi began to sweat at the deranged smile on her face as she dragged her nail against his cheek, leaving a trail of red in its wake. "You're a kind man, Zen-chan, but kindness is merely the repression of ego. You and I both know how unhealthy repression is."

A painful realization dawned on Kurokami Medaka when she finally understood what it was that Youka truly wanted; her heart clenched at the realization.

The sister that she loved so dearly was in love with _her_ Zenkichi, and so she was professing her love in a way that both made sense to her and allowed Medaka to remain happy – if she was willing to share in her happiness.

"Naze-sempai…" Zenkichi managed to croak through his clenched jaw. His heart ached for this woman, and he _didn't know why_. There was something off about this entire situation. It was as if Youka was telling him something while meaning an entirely different matter.

_But what was it?_

Emukae's brilliant, watery smile suddenly flittered through his mind, and it only served to confuse him further.

_Wait a second-!_

"So what say you, Zen-chan?" Youka suddenly cut off his thoughts, dragging him back to the reality of this situation. "Confide it in me. Unleash your every depravity in me. After all, I _am_ the only one that can take all your pain, all your frustrations, and turn it into something glorious. Not even Medaka-chan can handle your darkness."

Zenkichi's heart pounded against his chest.

Medaka could feel her fiancée coming to the same conclusion as she, and Medaka inwardly cursed herself for not having seen how her sister truly regarded Zenkichi before this.

"I…" Zenkichi's voice was shaky. It was his turn to receive reassurance as Medaka squeezed his arm, wordlessly giving him strength. "…I can't. Naze-sempai, I… I love Medaka-chan."

It pained him so much to admit this to her.

It pained him almost as much as the time he had to reject Emukae's pure and honest feelings.

Silence descended on the three before, finally, Youka scoffed.

"I don't want your love, Zen-chan."

And yet, despite her words, the former Kurokami's eyes never did meet theirs as she gazed at a spot somewhere off to the side. Her arms were folded under her breasts in her trademark stance, and she continued with growing annoyance.

"And what were you planning to do, anyways? You gonna spill blood for me? Like with Emukae?" She gave a very unladylike snort of derision at the thought. "No amount of blood will satisfy me, Zen-chan." Her gaze found his once more, and Zenkichi was taken aback by the intensity in those usually dull carmine orbs. "Only you. Only your lust. _Only _your desire."

Zenkichi looked pained.

"This relationship is not normal."

"On the contrary, Zenkichi," Medaka spoke up, gathering her lover in her arms as she pressed herself against his back in an attempt to ease his pain. "Normality is a relative term."

Youka nodded her head. "May I remind you that polygyny was outlawed only in the aftermath of the second world war. The Kurokami household does practice it to an extent, as well. Mine and Medaka-chan's paternal progenitor is proof of that." Her teeth gleamed with humor. "Food for thought."

Never in his wildest dreams would Zenkichi even think of such a happening to unfold before him. As his mind reeled from her words, Zenkichi could only reason that, if her proclamation proved anything, it was that the Kurokami bloodline is truly insane. Not in the 'needs to be put down _now_' sense, no, but more of the 'no sane person would ever think like this' way.

And as he glanced over to the side with eyes asking for help from the only other person in the room, Zenkichi couldn't help but wonder if maybe he was a tad bit off sanity's mark, too, with the way his heart raced and _ached_ at this revelation. Or maybe, this was what it meant to be so very _normal_. A mundane, dynamic yet uncertain view of the world tinted his young eyes; his steel was forged in brittle but malleable convictions to be tested by time; rationality and morality were mere walls that enclosed him.

Was he so naïve, or was he just becoming insane? To have a part of him that wanted _this_, despite already binding his heart to another; was this _normal_ or were his feelings really just _that_ fickle? He was certain of his love for Kurokami Medaka, so why did his heart twinge at the painful longing in Youka's request?

Did he not love Medaka enough?

How would Medaka feel _when_ she inevitably deduced the reason for his pause, _for his turmoil_?

Just as he felt nauseous at the thought, the warm, unwavering arms securing his waist and pulled him closer. Zenkichi looked over his shoulder and shuddered at what he saw.

Serene.

Medaka-chan merely smiled and nodded her head without even the slightest hint of dishonesty or disconcertion on her features. In stark contrast to how a _normal_ person would respond, Medaka-chan was _glowing_ at the proposal.

It showed in the brilliant smile upon her lips.

"Do it, Zenkichi. I want this as well." The youngest Kurokami prodded him into accepting the offer. "This conflict in your heart is endearing, but utterly inconsequential. You are simply _too_ kind, Zenkichi, but never for a second think that is trait without worth. To feel what you are feeling now, and to react how you are reacting now- both are perfectly acceptable, and _normal_."

She was preaching again, yes, but this time it was not with arrogant generalizations. Medaka's heart drummed against his back, and Zenkichi could feel her understanding him. Though preaching again, she was no longer from a place high above and disconnected, but down _here_ and with him; their hearts were beating in wondrous synchronicity.

"I _love_ you, Zenkichi." Medaka's smile was ever-so lovely, and her body perfectly molded against his back when she graced the posterior triangle of his neck with her blessing and her lips. "So, _do it_. I do not mind. My only condition is that I am your _first_." Her tone was nothing but imperious, and though the affectionate smile Zenkichi responded with did cause her stomach to flutter, her tone remained firm; Medaka's cheeks were red, however. "I will _not_ be the mistress even should you gain another inamorata."

As no doubt he would, Medaka felt, if Najimi, Mukae, and Hansode were any indication. Still, they were words she knew that did not need saying- _her_ Zenkichi had more than earned her trust and commitment- but it felt good saying them.

Zenkichi's hesitations faded at _his_ beloved's baptism of this unusual union. He shifted his body so that Medaka was pressed against his side- both her arms were still wrapped around his waist, and she did not want to let go- and snaked one arm behind her back to rest his hand on the curve of her hip.

"Of course, Medaka-chan. You will forever be my first."

Unable to contain his elation, Zenkichi kissed Medaka deeply, conveying his love for this simply profound woman; the gratitude he felt at her support; and the promise that he will forever keep. Medaka smiled even as her tongue danced with his, accepting everything that was _her_ Zenkichi, but chiding with a nip on his lower lip to not forget their voyeur before they lost themselves in each other once more.

If he did still wish to continue regardless, she would not mind for it was a thrilling prospect, but it was only proper to address the matter at hand _first_. They had all the time in the world to address their pleasure afterwards.

Taking the hint, Zenkichi pulled back. His chest was heaving slightly, echoing the labored swaying of Medaka's own, and though he shivered when her hot breath caressed his neck, he nonetheless reined in his torrential emotions. After his breath steadied, he turned back to his silent sempai, who had been patiently, if not with a pinch of trepidation and a cup of arousal, watching the pair.

The eldest of the Kurokami sisters had inched closer during their exchange, Medaka left unsaid as her carmine eyes glimmered with amusement.

"Naze-sempai." He smirked an almost roguish, Zenkichi-smirk; the clarity in his eyes was new but reassuring. Though Zenkichi was a tad bit delirious after the passionate petting with his ladylove, he was still largely in control.

Naze Youka grinned. For once, there was an ember of life in her dull eyes.

"You gonna be a man now, _Zen-chan_?" Youka teased, half in jest and half in hope. It was an odd feeling to her; _hope_. She hoped that, for once, her fears were not realized. "Well, not that I can blame you. Men are cursed with two heads-"

Youka never finished her tirade.

Medaka pulled her into their embrace.

Zenkichi silenced her lips with his.

The eldest of the trio pulled back and blinked away the amazement she felt. Youka schooled her features, and though a malicious grin stretched her lips as her gaze fell on the closeness of her younger sister and _their_ man, it was with a shaky breath when she pointed out,

"_Ahem… _Well, Zen-chan, it seems you landed yourself a ménage à trois."

_For now._

Zenkichi flushed at the clarification.

Medaka spoke before he could let out a snippy retort.

"Do try and keep us satisfied, _Zenkichi._"

Medaka tightened her hold on both her loved ones with a mischievous grin.

"Devil fine!"

A stray thought struck Youka, and she shot a wide and wicked grin at her new partners.

"Say, Zen-chan, where should I sleep _tonight_?"

That caused Zenkichi to pause, before horror crept into his features when an even more serious matter dawned upon him.

As if reading his mind, Medaka made an adamant declaration. She crossed her arms and sniffed indignantly.

"I'm not explaining this situation to your mother."

* * *

_**A/N: **_Geha! This chapter's finally done! I'll proofread this later ;(

News: I'm busy at the moment with volunteer work in the charity clinics, no thanks in small part to mother nature's most recent present, _Supertyphoon Pablo_.

Thanks to everyone that's given their input! I hope the length of this one didn't bore you.

_Straximo, _thanks for the constructive critique. I tend to focus too much on the human interaction of a scene with little to zilch about their surroundings. I tried to be a bit more mindful of my writing with this chapter, though I kinda messed up towards the end. I'll get there, soon!


End file.
